Perfecto
by EPimps
Summary: A pesar de que nada salga bien, el primer San Valentín juntos podría ser perfecto. Tokio Hotel, Twincest.


- Tomi… -

- … -

- Tomi- dijo Bill sacudiendo el hombro del chico levemente.

- mmm... - murmuró algo inatendible girando para quedar de espaldas a Bill.

-Tom - sacudió un poco más fuerte. Al ver que no conseguía respuesta alguna, tiró de la sábana hasta los pies de la cama dejando expuesto al frio aire de la mañana a su aún dormido hermano.

La cara de Bill se ilumó cuando vio como Tom se sentó en su lugar. "¡Vaya! Esto fue fácil", pensó satisfecho de sí mismo, pero su esporádica felicidad terminó cuando el de rastas, con los ojos cerrados todavía, tanteó la cama en busca de esa suave y tibia tela que cruelmente le había sido arrebatada. Sonrió tiernamente cuando al fin la halló, volviéndose a recostar sobre el cómodo colchón, ya tapado completamente. Bill frunció el seño con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía ser que siendo las 3 de la tarde su hermano siguiera con ganas de dormir? Bill suspiró.

- Tom, ¿sabes qué hora es? - lo miró aún con el seño fruncido.

- Jess, pero que rico huele tu pelo, déjame acariciarlo por favor… - balbuceó mientras estrujaba entre sus brazos una almohada.

Indignado, el pelinegro dio un paso hacia atrás intentando contener su creciente furia.

- ¡Asique soñando con Jessica Alba!, ¿eh? – gritó cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja desafiante hacia Tom que en ese momento despertaba sobresaltado y lo miraba confuso.

Tom, sin ser capaz de mover un músculo de su cara, alternó su mirada entre Bill y la inocente almohada en sus manos. Luego de observar unas cuantas veces a ambos, sonrió ampliamente y con falsa inocencia intentando dar su mejor cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada" ocultando tras de sí el objeto del delito.

- ¿D-De qué estás hablando, Bill? – tartamudeó.

- Te espero abajo – se inclinó para recoger un cojín que yacía tranquilamente en el suelo para lanzárselo a su gemelo con fuerza desmedida. Se dirigió a la salida sin siquiera ver si le había dado o no y antes de cerrar la puerta, volteó para decirle:

- Y más vale que no se te ocurra traer a esa ridícula almohada – pegó un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa. Tom parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar y mirar al suave objeto en sus manos.

- No te preocupes, querida, él no lo dijo enserio.

Jugaba distraídamente con los cereales de su desayuno mientras esperaba que Tom se dignara a bajar.

Realmente no se había enojado con su hermano, sólo le había molestado su actitud…o quizás estaba celoso. Asique para no seguir con su infantil carácter, decidió prepararle un rico desayuno que consistía en jugo de naranja recién exprimido (por la máquina), tostadas muy crujientes (pero "algo" quemadas) y lo mejor de todo, un exquisito tutti-fruti cubierto con crema y salsa de chocolate… que su madre había dejado en el refrigerador.

Bastante orgulloso con su desayuno (ya que nunca había hecho tanto "esfuerzo" en preparar una comida), Bill se dedicó a esperar a su hermano pacientemente.

Seguía admirando su obra de arte culinaria cuando sintió los bestiales pasos de Tom bajar por la escalera. "Me encanta su delicadeza por las mañanas", pensó el pelinegro. Vio como el de rastas arrastraba los pies por el suelo para después desplomarse en el asiento frente a él.

- Bill, hoy no es nuestro cumpleaños para que me tengas un banquete así… ¿cierto?- dijo Tom asustado.

Bill alzó la ceja nuevamente.

- ¿Qué tiene tu ceja contra mí?- preguntó el rubio con la boca ya llena de frutas que chorreaban por su mandíbula.

Bill prefirió ignorar el comentario.

- Tomi, querido, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?- dijo con un dulce tono de voz, algo escalofriante para el chico que lo oía.

- Domingo, duh- dijo Tom rodando los ojos como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. A veces no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan despistado.

- ¡Claro que sé que es domingo!- respiró varias veces para conseguir calmarse. No quería arruinar este día que supone debía ser muy especial ambos. Inhaló profundamente y cuando liberó todo el aire de sus pulmones, prosiguió- Si, Tom, hoy es Domingo, pero exactamente ¿qué se celebra hoy?- volvió a preguntar esperanzado en que las neuronas de su hermano trabajaran tan temprano.

- ¡Hoy viene el conejo de Pascua!- gritó eufórico- por fin podré atrapar a ese maldito cabrón- su voz sonó seria y amenazante.

Bill estaba a punto de largarse a llorar y arrancarse el cabello a tirones por la frustración.

- ¡No, Tom! ¡Hoy es San Valentín!

Al escuchar estas palabras, Tom se atragantó con su quemado desayuno comenzando a toser salvajemente. Rápidamente, Bill se levantó de su lugar a fregar los platos. Debía mantener sus manos ocupadas para no cometer un asesinato.

- No, esto no puede ser posible, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí, ¿cómo es posible que tenga un novio-hermano-gemelo tan idiota? No, pero yo y mis estúpidas esperanzas de que hoy lo celebráramos como una pareja normal, ¡SI TOM NO ES NORMAL!- refunfuñaba mientras pasaba fuertemente la esponja sobre el plato en sus manos una y otra vez a pesar de que este ya estaba completamente limpio. Podía oír claramente las maldiciones que lanzaba Tom tratando de poder respirar con normalidad. Tan empeñado estaba en su tarea de limpiar platos ya limpios, que no se percató cuando su hermano se recuperó de su ataque de tos y tampoco cuando llegó a su lado.

- Bill…- la voz de Tom sonó insinuante cerca de la de Bill.

- Tom…- lo miró a los ojos intensamente, sonriendo por acto de reflejo. ¿Acaso Tom se había dado cuenta de lo importante de este día?

- Bill, si continúas fregando así el plato lo volverás transparente- sentenció con seriedad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Argg, así no se puede hablar contigo- lanzó con rabia la esponja repleta de agua y jabón en la cara de Tom.

- Ya van dos, Bill, dos veces en el día que atentas contra mi bello rostro- tomó el extremo de su camiseta y se limpió la cara antes de que ese infame detergente le entrara en los ojos. Después de que quitó todo el líquido de su cara, se dispuso a seguir al pelinegro quien se había dirigido molesto a la sala. Cuando entró en ella se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar; Bill se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, su mano cambiando los canales una velocidad abrumadora y sus ojos mirando la pantalla con rabia.

Sigilosamente se acercó al sillón tratando de pasar desapercibido. "¿De verdad cree que no lo veo?" pensó Bill poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Si, Tom, eres invisible- soltó con ironía mientras volvía su vista a la pantalla de la televisión.

"Mierda, ¿cómo fue capaz de verme? ¿Acaso tiene poderes? Seré más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante" pensó Tom seriamente. Continuó su camino hasta llegar al lado posterior del sofá, donde se escondió para no ser visto. Dos dedos comenzaron a "caminar" sobre la orilla del respaldo hasta llegar al hombro de Bill llamando su atención picándolo para luego volver a esconderse. Repitió la acción unas cuantas veces. El menor suspiró resignado y luego formó una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Se giró pero no dijo nada, sólo sus deditos fueron a encontrarse con los de su hermano "caminando" tímidamente por el mismo lugar que lo hacían los contrarios. Cuando el índice de Bill tocó el de Tom se miraron a los ojos y entrelazaron sus manos, el pelinegro volvió a sonreír y dando pequeños tirones a su mano lo incitó a sentarse junto a él. Tom inmediatamente captó el mensaje y rodeó el sillón para poder situarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué tenías planeado para hoy?- preguntó Tom sin demostrar que se había olvidado completamente de la fecha y que no tenía ni idea de que hacer en este día.

- Siendo hoy nuestro primero San Valentín juntos, planee una "cita" especial- sonrió con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

- Oh, ¿dónde iremos? ¿al cine, al parque, a un restaurant de lujo?- dijo emocionado.

- En realidad…- fijó su vista en sus manos entrelazadas- …yo había pensado algo aquí, en nuestra casa- dijo desilusionado al pensar que quizás a su hermano no le gustaría su idea.

- Pero, pero…- tartamudeó nervioso- pero estarán nuestros padres.

- Yo ya me encargué de eso- respondió más animado- le regalé a mamá y a Gordon entradas para la opera y también les pagué la estadía en un hotel cinco estrellas en Hamburgo.

- Ya veo, lo tenías todo organizado- dijo sorprendido.

- Pero si no te gusta la idea de pasarlo en casa podemos pasarlo en cualquier otro lugar- intentaba parecer indiferente a todas las opciones. Al igual que Tom, Bill también se sentía inseguro respecto a lo que debían hacer. Como ya había mencionado, este sería su primer San Valentín juntos y en sus cortos 17 años nunca habían tenido una novia para esta fecha.

- No, Bill, claro que no. Me gusta tu idea- le regaló la sonrisa más sincera que tenía a su gemelo.

- Entonces…- sonrió maliciosamente- deberás irte.

- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?- el comentario de Bill lo había dejado realmente confundió.

- Lo que oíste, hermanito. Tienes que irte para yo poder arreglar algunas cosillas- el pelinegro se levantó sin soltar la mano de Tom para llevarlo arrastrando hacía la puerta.

- Perooo Biiiill, ¿por qué tengo que irme de mi propia casa?

- Porque eres mi novio y no te quiero aquí.

- Y ¿qué quieres que haga en esas peligrosas calles yo solo?

- Ese es tu problema no el mío- sin que el de rastas se pudiera dar cuenta, ya se encontraba fuera de la casa.

- Te quiero aquí a las siete en punto- dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves de su enorme Cadillac negro.

- Per…

- Te amo, ¡adiós!- se despidió Bill antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a su gemelo. Estaba a punto de dirigir sus pasos a la cocina cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

- ¡No, Tom, no puedes volver a en- no pudo terminar la frase porque cuando abrió la puerta fue sorprendido con un beso en los labios. Buscó algo en qué sujetarse para no caer por la efusividad de su hermano aferrándose de su camiseta fuertemente. Se besaron tiernamente sin intención de profundizar más. Antes de separarse, Tom llevó su mano a la mejilla de Bill para acariciarla suavemente. El menor ladeó su cabeza y cerró los ojos para sentir aun más el contacto de su mano.

- Te amo- fue lo último que Tom dijo antes de irse y subir a su camioneta dejando a Bill con una sonrisa de enamorado completamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la casa.

- Está bien… Bueno, será para la próxima. Adiós- colgué algo molesto por la suerte de perros que andaba trayendo hoy. ¿Cómo era posible que todos mis amigos estuvieran ocupados justo este día? Georg iba a pasar el día con su "amorcito", Andreas estaba preparando una sorpresa para sus padres y Gustav…bueno, Gustav no me dijo que estaba haciendo, pero ya haré que me cuente el muy infeliz. ¿Qué haré ahora?...

Decidí estacionar el Cadillac frente al centro comercial. Seguramente ahí encontraría alguna diversión hasta pudiera volver a mi casa. Entré en el gigantesco lugar y lo que mis ojos vieron me dejó paralizado y con la boca un tanto abierta. El sitio estaba LLENO de globos de corazones, Cupidos con… flechas de corazones, cajas de chocolates con forma de corazones, ¡hasta osos de peluche que sostenían un corazón en el medio! Lo peor era es que si los apretadas te decían con una voz melosa "Te amo". ¿Qué había sucedido aquí?

- ¡Puaj! En cualquier minuto me dará un coma diabético por tanta azúcar en el aire. Es increíble como esos tipos con cara de bobalicones gastan tanto dinero en comprar regalitos cursis- Claro que Bill y yo nos demostramos nuestro amor pero nunca llegaríamos hasta este extremo. Sonreí al recordar nuestro primer beso. Bill estaba muy nervioso, ¡ja!, pero yo y mi machosidad nos encargamos de quitarle todo el miedo que tenía. Machosidad… no sé si esa palabra realmente exista, lo buscaré en el diccionario más tarde. También recuerdo esa vez cuando compusimos In Die Nacht, Bill no quería incluir la canción en nuestro CD, según él, el tema no guardaba relación con los demás en el disco, pero yo sabía que era porque se avergonzaba de haberme escrito una canción y que los otros supiesen.

Sin darme cuenta, mire mi reflejo en una vitrina a mi lado. Inmediatamente borré la estúpida sonrisa de quinceañera enamorada que tenía en esos momentos. No debía demostrarme débil ante el mundo.

- ¿Busca algún regalo especial para su novia?- pegué un bote cuando la suave voz de una chica bien vestida me saco de mis pensamientos. La miré de arriba abajo y supuse que era vendedora de esas que no descansan hasta que consiguen que compres algo. En ese momento sentí autentico terror por mi billetera.

- Eee… ¿por qué?- pregunté instintivamente llevando una mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón para cubrirlo.

- Se le nota que está enamorado- dijo sin rodeos con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-¿! Y quién le dijo que yo estaba enamorado!- le medio grité sintiendo un rubor en mis mejillas. Agrandó más su calculadora sonrisa si es que eso era posible.

- Venga, sígame. Yo tengo lo indicado para usted- me tomó la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme contra mi voluntad. Llegamos hasta un estante donde habían miles de joyas que, al juzgar por el tamaño de los diamantes incrustados en ellas, eran bastantes costosas.

- Sr. Kaulitz, - ¿qué? ¿Cuándo le dije mi apellido?- tenemos un reloj de platino con incrustaciones de diamantes que sólo por hoy está a un 10% de descuento. Se lo mostraré- aproveché ese instante de descuido para salir literalmente corriendo de ahí sin intención alguna de volver a ese tétrico lugar. Me sentí aliviado cuando me volví mezclar con las parejas que caminaban tomados de las manos. Suspiré entristecido al darme cuenta que nunca podría hacer eso con Bill, siempre tendríamos que mantener nuestro amor oculto y aparentar ser hermanos gemelos comunes y corrientes.

Seguí caminado tranquilamente aunque el pensamiento que había tenido me había dejado algo desanimado. Ahora podía entender cómo se sentía Bill y la emoción de celebrar el primer San Valentín juntos.

Me detuve frente a Hot Topic, esa tienda en que tantas veces había entrado con Bill para comprar sus preciados accesorios. Me quedé pensando unos segundos y entré sin saber por qué realmente.

A penas puse un pie dentro del lugar, el dueño de la tienda, que ya me había visto miles de veces, fue personalmente a atenderme.

- Que gusto verlo por acá nuevamente, Sr. Kaulitz- me dijo con voz grave y una sonrisa suave.

- Ya te dije, Heime, sólo dime Tom- le dije amistosamente- Dime, ¿qué tienes de nuevo?

- Para ti, tenemos una nueva colección de gorras que vienen directamente de…

- No, no vengo a comprar nada para mí- interrumpí cortésmente- en realidad, busco algo para Bill.

- Oh…- me miró algo extrañado.

- ¡No!, veras, es que Bill se siente solo en estos días, ya sabes, su "verdadero amor" no parece llegar nunca y yo… sólo muéstrame lo que tienes- finalicé antes de meter la pata.

Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia una de las zonas de la tienda donde se hallaban todos los elementos necesarios para ser una Diva del Rock, quiero decir, un Rockstar. Heime me mostró varios anillos y pulseras, pero yo sólo estaba interesado en un collar que había visto en la entrada de la tienda. Era de cuero negro, con una calavera con brillantes en los ojos (que esperaba no fueran diamantes reales) y unas tachas en él. Imaginé la cara de Bill cuando lo viera y en ese momento supe que era lo que andaba buscando. Le dije Heime que llevaría el collar. Ni siquiera quise saber el precio porque sabía que me arrepentiría, y sólo entregué la tarjeta de crédito al tipo de la caja. Cuando el pago estuvo listo, pedí que envolvieran mi regalo en el papel más llamativo que encontraran. Hallaron uno que iba completamente con la personalidad de Bill; alegre y extravagante. Lo último que pensé antes de abandonar la tienda fue que no importaba el dinero que haya gastado mientras pudiera recibir la sonrisa de Bill a cambio. Me encaminé a la salida antes de a caer en la tentación de comprar compulsivamente, como lo hacía siempre. Caminé lo más rápido que pude antes de que alguna fan me viera. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte, demasiada suerte. No quería tentar al destino.

Lástima que el destino nunca estaba de mi lado.

- ¡Ahh!-

Maldito destino…

Oí los agudos gritos de unas adolecentes tras de mí. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Tendría que elegir entre firmar autógrafos y sacarme fotografías con ellas o correr por mi vida… decidí salvar mi integridad física y mental.

¡Vamos, destino, puedes estar de mi lado alguna vez!

Antes que pudiera dar un paso para echar a correr, jalaron de mi camiseta.

Que se jodan al destino…

- ¡Hallo, Tom! ¿Me quieres firmar un autógrafo?- me dijo una pelirroja emocionada. Muy emocionada para mí gusto. Pensé en decirle que no pero mancharía mi valiosa reputación.

- Claro, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-intenté sonreír lo más sinceramente posible, pero al fin y al cabo sabía que mi expresión se asemejaba demasiado al asesino de Scream drogado en la película Scary Movie. Comencé a firmar los benditos papeles equivocándome más de una vez en escribir sus nombres. No es que tuviera mala ortografía, pero es que sus nombres eran jodidamente difíciles. Cuando terminé al fin la tortura, les entregué sus hojas llenas de letras inentendibles pero que para ellas eran casi una declaración de amor con corazoncitos incluidos. Pretendía dar media vuelta e irme para no volver a ver sus rostros jamás, cuando la misma pelirroja me tendió un papel con su número en él. Le guiñé un ojo con mi mejor cara de yo-soy-Tom-Kaulitz-y-me-he-acostado-con-más-de-25-groupies. Eché a andar rápidamente a la salida. No podría volver a lidiar con otro grupo de fans nerviosas. Miré mi reloj y vi la hora; 18:02 PM. Perfecto. Todavía me quedaba tiempo antes de poder regresar a casa y no tenía idea en qué gastarlo. No me arriesgaría a entrar otra vez al centro comercial, así que decidí dar una vuelta por el Boulevard de este.

Caminé cerca de las elegantes piletas que habían allí. El lugar no había cambiado mucho de la última vez que lo vi. Seguía impresionándome el mini-parque que reunía una cantidad sorprendente de flores de colores, enormes árboles con gigantescas ramas que parecían que ya casi tocaban el cielo, y pequeñas bancas de madera que casi siempre permanecían vacías pero que ahora estaban repletas de parejas besuqueándose e intercambiándose regalos cursis. A ambos costados se hallaban restaurantes que parecían ofrecer comidas de todas partes del mundo y, al final, se encontraban pequeñas tiendas de artesanía y esas cosas. Nunca me interesó ir allí pero como en estos momentos no tengo nada que hacer, iré.

Como supuse, no hay nada que llame mi atenci- ¡Oh, un Teddy! Una lucecita iluminó mis ojos al recordar a mi antiguo peluche que fue asesinado por la lavadora. ¡Oh, Teddy, como te extraño! Cuando éramos pequeños y teníamos pesadillas con monstruos terroríficos, él se encargaba de ahuyentarlos por las noches. Él era nuestro héroe. Que bellos recuerdos…

Bien, esto es lo más cursi que haré en toda mi vida

- Eemm… ¿me puede dar ese oso de peluche de ahí?- pregunté a la vendedora sin poder mirarla de la vergüenza que sentía.

- ¿Qué ha dicho, joven?- la señora que parecía ya estar en la plenitud de la tercera edad no me oyó bien.

- Quiero ese peluche de ahí, por favor- rogué porque esta vez me haya escuchado aunque sería algo difícil tomando en cuenta que apenas modulé.

- Jovencito hable más fuerte, no sea tímido.

- ¡Que me dé ese peluche de ahí!- casi le grité.

- Oh me lo hubieras dicho antes. Quieres este de aquí que dice "Te Amo", ¿verdad?- señaló al oso que quería, pero su manera de decirlo fue tan… escandalosa. Sentía todas las miradas puestas en mí. Tenía miedo de voltearme a comprobarlo.

- Eee…si.

- ¡Pero claro!- ¿tenía que hablar tanto esta señora? ¿No podía simplemente pasármelo y acabar el asunto?- que suerte tiene esta chica de tener un novio tan guapo y amoroso- me sonrió dulcemente. Pobre de su salud mental si supiera la verdad- ¿sabes?, nos acaban de llegar unas hermosísimas flores hawaianas que le encantarían a cualquier chiquilla- ¿Aumentará el grado de cursidad si le regalo flores? Esa es otra palabra que tendré que buscar.

- Esta bien, también las llevaré- me resigné a comprarlas, quizás esta señora sabía más sobre qué regalar en este día que yo. Comenzó a envolver al nuevo Teddy en una bolsa rosada con corazones y las flores en un papel metálico plateado… también con corazones. Ojalá a Bill le gusten los regalos que llevo para él.

Faltaba media hora para la cita que tenía en MI casa, tiempo suficiente para llegar ahí sin tener que apretar el acelerador al máximo y arriesgarme a una multa.

Me despedí amablemente de la vendedora y me encaminé hacia mi Cadillac. Por suerte, en el camino no me topé con ninguna de mis otras desquiciadas fans y llegué sano, salvo y en una pieza a mi auto. Comencé a buscar las llaves del coche en mis pantalones, no estaban allí. Busqué en mi sudadera, tampoco se encontraban ahí…perfecto, lo único que me faltaba; perder las llaves, llegar tarde a mi cita y enfrentarme a la furia de Bill. Esto último no era nada bonito. Dejé las bolsas de las compras sobre el capó para poder revisar mejor mis bolsillos. Vamos llavecitas no se escondan de papito Tom…

- Veamos… por aquí, no…aquí…tampoco… ¡aquí están!- malditos bolsillos sin fondo que se roban mis llaves.

Volví a tomar las bolsas para entrar al auto pero noté que había algo raro. 1,2… ¿No que eran 3 paquetes? ¿! Dónde está Teddy! Levanté mi vista y miré hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero lo único que vi fue a un hombre a ya varios metros míos corriendo con el nuevo ex Teddy de Bill en la mano. Ya era imposible alcanzarlo, además mis pantalones me lo impedían.

- ¡NOOO, TEDDY! ¡VENGARÉ TU RAPTO AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!- grité como un loco desquiciado en medio del estacionamiento. Toda la gente me miraba extrañada seguramente preguntándose por qué el loco de ropa ancha hacia tanto escándalo. Cuando asimilé el ridículo que estaba haciendo, entré rápidamente a mi auto. No quería mi cara en la primera plana de Bild mañana. Conduje camino a casa aún lamentándome la terrible perdida que habíamos tenido con Bill, aunque él ni siquiera lo supiera. Estacioné el Cadillac en frente de la casa y bajé con los regalos en una mano y con la otra arreglé mi ropa para verme decente, después de todo Bill no me había dejado arreglarme cuando me echó. Cuando llegué a la puerta tuve que tomar una importante decisión: tocar el timbre o abrir con mis llaves. Pensé durante unos segundos… ¿pero en qué estoy pensando? Esta es mi propia casa, tengo todo el derecho de entrar cuando quiera.

- Bill, ya estoy en casa- caminé por el hall dejando las llaves colgadas en la pared. Me extrañé del silencio que había en el lugar- ¿Bill, dónde estás?- dirigí mis pasos a la cocina de donde provenía un olor sospechoso que no había notado al entrar a la casa.

Cuando me asomé por la puerta me quede estático.

En los mesones habían restos de cascaras de huevos, harina y un líquido amarillo de extraña procedencia escurriéndose su superficie. En las paredes había masa pegada. Sobre la vitrocerámica se hallaba una olla con todo su contenido desparramado en lo quemadores. Más abajo, en el horno, algo parecía haberse quemado emanando humo aún. Al parecer de ahí provenía el olor. Mire hacia el lavavajillas y vi muchos utensilios de cocina sucios y medios chamuscados. ¿Qué había pasado aquí? Mi respuesta fue contestada cuando vi el libro de cocina tirado cerca de mis pies, abierto justo en una página donde el título con grandes letras llamativas decía "Como preparar una cena para especial". En ese momento sentí como si alguien estuviera apretando mi corazón en su puño. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta cuando miré hacia el lado y vi a Bill sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Me acerqué rápidamente. La escena anterior ya me había preocupado demasiado.

- Bill, ¿estás bien?- le dije cuando me arrodillé a su lado intentando ver su cara a través del cabello que la cubría. Bill se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos mirando fijamente el suelo. Usé mis dedos para correr uno de sus mechones y ponerlo tras su oreja. Una lágrima cargada de tristeza rodó por su mejilla hasta caer por su barbilla y perderse en el suelo.

- Bill, ¿qué sucedió?- se rehusó a mirarme y giró su rostro hacia otro lado. Intenté tomar su mano pero él se quejó y quitó la suya. Me extrañé ante el gesto y no dudé en mirársela detenidamente. Un corte cruzaba su palma, seguramente se lo había hecho con un cuchillo. Tendría que curarle la herida si no quería que se infectara.

- Quédate aquí, Bill, yo iré a buscarte algo para poder sanarte eso. Mientras,- le tendí unas cuantas servilletas- presiónalas fuerte sobre la herida para parar un poco la sangre- después de esto fui en búsqueda del botiquín que mantenía guardado dentro de una repisa en el baño. Cuando volví, mi hermano seguía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Moví un silla para quedar a su lado y sin perder más tiempo comencé la limpieza del corte. Quité las servilletas que estaba usando Bill y vi que ya no estaba sangrando. Mojé un pedazo de tela con alcohol para desinfectar y la rosé suavemente sobre la herida. Bill reprimió un gemido de dolor y decidí distraerlo entablando una conversación.

- Bill, ¿me quieres contar lo que pasó?- lo miré suplicante, esperanzado que por fin contestara. Bill suspiró resignado.

- Lo que pasa es que, - continuaba sin mirarme a la cara- quería hacer algo especial para nosotros en este día, ¡pero no pude hacer ni un maldito pastel! – se largó a llorar como un niño pequeño y me conmoví ante su acto. Terminé vendando su mano y mientras acariciaba su palma sobre la tela, se me ocurrió una muy brillante idea.

- ¿Por qué no vas a arreglarte? Yo me quedaré aquí ordenando la cocina y después cuando estés listo salimos a algún lado. Tómate tu tiempo- le sonreí antes de besar con cariño su frente. Bill asintió aún sollozando. Lo vi levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación. Miré nuevamente a la cocina para verla con más detalle.

- Tendré mucho trabajo por delante.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Llevaba puestos unos jeans negros sencillos, botas y una camiseta roja con un estampado de águila con alas plateadas en el centro. Su cabello estaba arreglado con laca como comúnmente lo hacía. Y para terminar, sus ojos se encontraban maquillados negros.

Bill estaba muy nervioso, sintiendo como si en su estómago estuvieran revoloteando descontroladas mariposas. Aún se sentía triste. Temía haber arruinado el día completamente. Pero sin darle más vueltas al asunto decidió bajar. Cuando llegó al primer piso se encontró con que toda luz estaba apagada exceptuando un tenue resplandor que provenía desde el comedor. Lo siguió y cuando llegó al lugar se encontró con una maravillosa sorpresa; la mesa estaba adornada con dos candelabros con velas rojas y un mantel del mismo color… pero con motivo navideño. También habían cajitas con comida china, un ramo de flores multicolor y un pequeño paquete de regalo de un color vivo y extravagante.

- Tomi… ¿qué es todo esto?- tartamudeó producto de la sorpresa que se había llevado.

- Esto es todo lo que se me ocurrió- levantó sus hombros como queriéndole restarle importancia al asunto.

- Tom, yo… me siento muy mal por lo ocurrido, ni siquiera tengo un regalo para ti… Realmente, hasta ahora el día había sido una mierda… - dijo Bill enfadado consigo mismo por no poder haber llevado a cabo su cita. Tom sonrió comprensivo y dio unos pasos hasta situarse frente a él. Lo abrazó con cariño y le habló suavemente.

- Billa, sabes que mientras esté contigo todo va a ser perfecto, no importa cuántas cosas salgan mal, lo importante es poder superarlas juntos- se alejó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos- ahora ve a abrir tu regalo.

Bill le sonrió entusiasmado dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba este y comenzó a abrirlo con la emoción brillando en sus ojos. Definitivamente, este había sido un día perfecto.


End file.
